Harvest Haul
Quest Requirements: '''12 Axes, 24 Wild Honey, 10 Gold, Fall Crafts at Level 3 '''Given after: '''Phase 1 of Thistle While You Work '''Harvest Haul is the first Quest that will leave you wondering, "Why in the blinkin' blue blazes did the game give me this Quest at such an early stage?" Answer: No one really knows. Apparently waiting forever in order to progress a Quest to its next Phase is part of what makes the game so addictive. This Quest is a classic example of what you find with Quest after Quest going forward. You will not be able to avoid Phase 1: finding the Harvest Wagon in the Dark Forest, because you will be Searching the Forest for other items that you need. You will be around Experience Level 6 in the game. Then, should you devote the next 12 hours of one Helper's time to cleaning the thing, you will be informed that the next Phase requires an item that can only be produced by Fall Crafts once it is upgraded twice. Fall Crafts is not available to build until Level 15! And once you build it, you will find out that the first upgrade is not available until Level 17!!! You will have nearly died of frustration from a feeling of being stuck at Level 14, so whether you will survive long enough to see Level 17, much less Level 21 when the second upgrade is available, is debatable. But the news just gets worse from there. At Phase 6 you will be told to find Special Items that no longer exist. At Phase 7 you will have to spend 10 Gold. And at Phase 8 you will have to spend 6 Axes to Explore the Cave! Finally you will need 20 Wild Honey for the 5 Gift Baskets needed to complete the Harvest Wagon at Phase 9. After taking forever to get to the end, you get to wait another 20 days collecting enough Wild Honey. Best advice: burn the thing as soon as you find it! Carrying Crops *'Search the Forest' for the Harvest Wagon *Cost: 3 Axes Clean Cart *'Clean the Harvest Wagon' *Time: 12 hours Gift Crisis *'Plant and Harvest 8 Blue Corn' *Time: 24 hours *Cost: 4800 *Net gain: 1680 *'Plant a Pecan Tree' and Harvest 5 times *Time: 2 hours 30 minutes *Cost: 2800 *'Craft Gift Basket' (from Level 3 of Fall Crafts, Experience Level 21) *Time: 1 hour *'Requires: '''4 Candy Gram = 4 Wild Honey *'Reward: 1 Axe Wagon Tracks *'Explore the Cave '''for the Large Trunk *Cost: 4 Axes Wagon Work *'Visit the Sawmill 3 times *'Build the Harvest Wagon' *Time: 8 hours Snack Run *'Build Kebab Stand' and Visit 3 times *Time: 4 hours *Cost: 3100 *'Clear Pile of Leaves 4 times' (this may actually be impossible, due to a change in game design) Juice Jam *'Place 5 Fall Tiles' *Cost: 2345 *'Place 1 Corn Stalk' *Cost: 10 Gold Fall Decor *'Explore the Cave' for Thankful Foods *Cost: 6 Axes! Wagon Wheelin *'Finish building the Harvest Wagon' *'Requires:' 5 Gift Baskets = 20 Wild Honey *'Reward:' 1 Gold Category:Quests